Blue Waters, the short chaptered version
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: Episode 2 and 3 my predictions . Contains how I think things could happen with Anakin, Amidala, Palatine, Sidious, and Bail. It's based on my own ideas. AU. Please r & r !
1. Just after the Naboo Invasion...

Blue Waters: episode #1 Openings

Blue Waters 1   
This story takes us to an extremely evil man and his top servant. They have already succeeded in part 1 of their plans. Meanwhile, the Queen of the Republic meets the man of her dreams and they fall in love. Only one problem: the head of the Senate for a couple of reasons wants the man she likes. The Maurders are now ready to carry out their plans. The Queen has a handful of things she has to keep on her mind...and then there is the problem of the gwythaints and their disappearance. It is becoming too late for the galaxy....On top of this, she gets pregnant...Will the Republic survive?

The Story Begins Here:

  
Darth Sidious is standing in the entryway in a certain building on the planet Coruscant. Darth Sidious feels the approach of something living.

"Ah, Arawn is finally here." 

Arawn says, "Hello, Master (Arawn has declared himself a servant of the Darth Sidious, Not a Sith apprentice.)

Arawn says, "Now that that is complete, what's next?"

"We must drive out the Trade Federation and destroy them to make sure they're not a link to our special plans, Arawn. I have not totally succeeded in our plans if they link us to...need I mention it? You well know what I'm referring to."

Arawn says, "Yes of course." 

Darth Sidious suddenly looks at the time.

"Arawn, excuse me...we must set up a time for a later time. Spy for me and.uh...report anything unusual going on in the esteemed galaxy. Get a hold of where the Trade Federation is. I just go back to my quarters to meditate (giving a wink Arawn's way.) Do not disturb me unless there is something amiss going on somewhere in the galaxy and that you feel is threatening to me...or to my plans. It must be an emergency. Need I say more..." 

Arawn didn't have to wait for him to finish. He well knew this was meant as a threat. Meanwhile, the Senate will be meeting very shortly at the request of the Jedi's and the mysterious Sith. 

  
A very important person just enters the main building of the Republic. His name is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. As he enters the building he's a little rushed because he knows he is going to be late if he doesn't really move. And that would be very bad, since he's really in charge of the whole thing. Anyway, the meeting starts and he realizes he has just made it. The discussion begins and just after it's called to order a messenger comes in. It is for Palpatine, so he excuses himself and leaves the room for his own privacy. 

"This had better be good," he says taking out his comlink.

"Oh, it is," the other person on the line, says. I would not bother to summon you otherwise."

"Is it so desperate that it can't wait? I am in the beginning of this "important" meeting. Call me back in a little while."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks...and keep checking for me."

With that, Palpatine broke the connection. 

He returned to the meeting, saying, "That was from one of the planets that was unfortunately not able to show, the Planet of Quique."

Everyone nodded. Palpatine has a huge responsibility. Not only is he in charge of the Senate, but also the entire Republic and galaxy. The Senate is really the center of the entire galaxy. 

"Okay," says Palpatine, "The Jedi are here to discuss a certain situation. The Jedi now have my permission to speak."

"Okay," the one in charge of the Jedi Council, Yoda says, "Find this Sith that attacked us on Naboo, we must... we know one was killed, but we know not if it was the Master or the Apprentice. Always at least two there are when one exists. Take some kind of action, we must."

Palpatine looks away with a smile (resembling one of a certain gym teacher that has since retired.).

"Yes, we will deal with it...hmm, but it does not appear to be a threat to us at this time." 

Mace Windu, another leader the second one says, "Yes, but if they're involved, it threatens the Republic..."

Palpatine says, " I Don't see how it could. You are strong enough to defeat them. But I must not get the Republic involved in it. If it continues to be a problem, then come to me and we will deal with this problem alone..."

The messenger returns and this time, he takes the call, after a short time, he comes back, dismissing the meeting. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"This is good, real good information. I have included a code to something: 12734...you can receive the message...you will know how...

After Palpatine came back, he dismissed the meeting.Now, an hour later, Darth Sidious sits in that same room that he was in before. He pushes a button, then presses the following sequence:25468 then hits enter, then presses the down arrow key, then the simple #2.A light flashes on the contraption and a recording comes on.

"While I did not find exactly what you were looking for, I did come across something very interesting.I hope that you are not displeased with this.It has to do with Queen Amidala." 

Sidious pauses the recording.

"Amidala of Naboo…" 

then un-pauses it.

"It appears as if she is the princess of the Republic, the heir to the throne. Contact me for more details."

Sidious says, "Interesting…interesting.I suppose I'd better contact Arawn…"

And so he does.

"Arawn?What is this about Amidala?"

Arawn says, "Well, on searching for the information…elected Queen Amidala of Naboo is the daughter of Tim and Sally Jedi, the king & queen of the Republic."

"That's nice, Arawn, but the Royal family holds little interest for me…they have no ruling power, or say in most of what goes on within the Republic.They only rule Coruscant." 

"Yes, master, but what if you…or I …were to fall in love with her.You could train your children to become Sith…and they would be quite powerful…and there is more to this story…Amidala's real name is Samantha, and she has an identical twin sister named Minka.She is in the Maurder's hands as a slave.If we could get one, or both of them to marry either of us, the children could be trained.As princesses, with the Royal Force, they have a high level of Royal Force."

Sidious sits back in his chair.

"Yes, I have foreseen it.Even though the Royal Force is a little different than the regular force, it could be done…I am under the impression that you are already in love with one of them." 

"Yes, master.They are both very good looking.Either one would do for me, I like both of them." 

Sidious smiles. 

"Good, do that then…and I will not get myself involved.My tastes run along a different line.But this would be very good…this is better than I had anticipated.Very good, Arawn." 

Arawn smiles at the praise. 

"Oh, there is one other thing…when I looked up Minka, I ran across a file marked "The Device."I'm not sure what it means yet, but I'll be working on it." 

"Good, good…"

"Queen Amidala/Princess Samantha is just the right age for Arawn," he thinks."Things are falling into place nicely…" 

He had already closed connection with Arawn…just after he said "good, good."At the same time as this, Queen Amidala is anxiously awaiting the arrival of her father, Dalben.What Dalben had not told her is that two other people were coming:Tim and Sally Jedi.So, when they showed up with her father, she was surprised.She recognized them at once, the king and queen of the Republic.But what were they doing here?

"Your majesties, this is an honor, but I'm afraid I don't know why you're here…I…" 

Tim stops her.

"That is all right.There is something we have been meaning to discuss with you for a long time…but now that this business with the Trade Federation is over…it is time.Sit down everyone, please."

They all went in the conference room.

Tim and Sally looked at each other, then Tim began, "You are really our daughter.Dalben here, and his wife, took you in, and we are forever indebted to them.We had to take you away from Coruscant because there was danger with the Maurders.We had reason to think that they meant you harm.It was the only way.We planned on telling you this when you were old enough…" 

Amidala looks to Dalben as he nods.

"In exchange we took in Gwydion and Beru, Dalben's children."

Dalben says, "Go ahead and keep my children.My wife died years ago, after Gwydion had been born.I feel that they would have happier lives if you would adopt them."

So, that is what Tim and Sally did after some argument.

Then, they turned to Amidala and said, "You did well with the Trade Federation.We were proud of how you handled things.And your real name is Samantha Amidala Jedi." 

Amidala sat back and cried.She hugged both Dalben and her real parents.She then moved back to Coruscant.Dalben was made king of Naboo.And that is how Amidala found out about being true royalty.For the next 9 years, Amidala (or Samantha) learned about her Royal family.Now, we're going to jump ahead another 9 years (the same 9 years I just said about Samantha) to the true timeframe of Blue Waters.

Until next time!


	2. The Rescue of the Slaves

Blue Waters: episode #5 Anakin's Promise

Blue Waters 2

For the next 9 years, Amidala/Samantha learned about her Royal Family.These 9 years was a very smooth ride for everyone.There were little skirmishes here and there, but nothing major.Now, it's Anakin Skywalker that we will focus on.Anakin was a fast learner, and Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon Jinn had been right.Anakin has been Obi-Wan's apprentice for 9 years now.He is now 18.(Yes, the same age as someone else in another story).He is on Coruscant with is master (Obi-Wan).Obi-Wan became very fond of Anakin throughout the years.He considered him one of his best friends, as he had considered Qui-Gon.Obi-Wan's eyes watered at the thought of his old master. 

Anakin says, "I'd like to go back to Tatooine." 

Obi-Wan look at him questionly."Why?"

"Because I'd like to see it again.I haven't been there in 9 years…and I have a promise to keep to someone." 

Obi-Wan look thoughtfully at Anakin, but didn't have time to reply, because Anakin said, "my mother.I've been thinking about her a lot.And the rest of the slaves.I want to rescue them."

Obi-Wan said, "that'll be tough…considering you have to deactivate those devices…and that place is controlled by the Hutts." 

"I've been looking into that…and I think there's some way around it.But I need your help."

Obi-Wan said, "Well, I guess nothing major has happened or is happening in the galaxy…and if you feel it is right…I trust you." 

Anakin smiled."Good…let's go."

"Ani…" (That's what Anakin's called for short.) 

"That boy makes split second decisions and doesn't even consider rethinking them…I suppose that's because of his high level of Force."

So, Obi-Wan runs after his Padawan apprentice.Anakin climbs in the pilot's seat.A droid named R2-D2 is also with them.Ric Olie had given him to Anakin after he had saved them all on Naboo 9 years ago.

"Ready, R2?" 

It beeps.

"Obi-Wan, you in?"

"Yes, Ani…"

Another thing about Anakin is his knack for flight.That also came with Anakin's force level.So Anakin flew them to Tatooine.He landed at the old village in which he had been a slave, and now renamed Mos Eisley.(It was Mos Espa).

After he had landed the ship expertly, Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder, "and just exactly how do you plan to do this?"

Anakin looked back at him, "I hadn't thought of that.I'll just take tings as they come.Don't worry, I'll have a plan." 

Obi-Wan says, "That boy does everything on instinct…force…" (He said that so quietly that Anakin didn't hear him.

Anakin had just constructed his first lightsaber…a blue one.His initials were on the bottom of the handle.

Anakin says, "I have everything under control…just follow me." 

Obi-Wan follows Anakin the back way into the shops.

"All right, I came up with a plan.We'll release all the slaves and bring them as a group to Watto.He'll have no choice but to let them go."

Obi-Wan says, "and how will you get into all the slave's quarters?" 

"We'll knock on the doors…but we'll have to do it slowly…one at a time.Otherwise they'll know something's wrong (Watto), don't worry." 

"Anakin has a simple answer for everything," thought Obi-Wan.

"I wonder when the council will consider him ready to face the trials."

Anakin just had to go to his mother's first…or at least he hoped his mother was still there.R2-D2 had been following the entire time.Anakin knocked on the door.Shmi answered. She had no idea it was Anakin…after all, people change a lot from age 9 to 18.She was face to face with an extremely handsome boy…she knew he was a Jedi because a Jedi Knight had once visited her…and he had taken Anakin with him.She loved him very much and missed him dearly.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Anakin said, "Hi mom.I told you I'd come back someday and free you." 

"Oh, Ani…" she started crying."Please come in…"

"What about Obi-Wan?"(Anakin pointed to his master.) 

"Oh of course." 

So they came in.Shmi hugged Anakin, and he hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much th…."

"So have I…this is Obi-Wan Kenobi…he's the Jedi I've been training under."

She smiled at Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan returned the smile.

"You have to tell me all about your life in the past 9 years…"

Anakin told her a little about his training.

Obi-Wan says, "It's a pleasure to have your son as a Padawan Apprentice."

She says, "thank you." 

Then Anakin says, "Where's C-3PO?" 

"Oh, he's still around, Ani.I think he's in your old bedroom."

Obi-Wan says, "C-3PO?" 

"The droid I built.I have to finish him…put coverings on him. Okay, mom, get everything you want…I'm going to get you out of here."

Shmi gathers her things.C-3PO also comes…and they set off together:Anakin, Shmi, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, and C-3PO…in preparation for the freeing of the slaves….so, Anakin and the others stop by each and every one of the slave quarters to add one more family to their group.Some of them Anakin knew, some of them not.

When they went to each house, Anakin puffed up with pride as he said, "I'm Jedi Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you."

So one by one, Anakin got all the slaves on Tatooine without Watto's noticing, (I know this is not as an exciting event as some you've seen…but they'll be plenty of events to come in Blue Waters) and he marches into Watto's shop with the entire group.Watto looks up, surprised.

"I am a Jedi-in-training, release these slaves now!"

Obi-Wan had known Anakin for a long time, but he was surprised at how demanding Anakin sounded.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Oh well…"

Watto was surprised, too.

"Calm down boy…maybe we can cut a deal."

"Maybe," says Anakin.

Watto is visibly scared of Anakin.He has no like for Jedi…especially after one had cheated him out of his best slave.All right, so maybe it had been a fair deal, but the Jedi had known what the outcome would be, somehow.While Watto was busy thinking up a "good deal", Anakin crept over to where the controls for the devices that would blow up the slaves if they got too far away was, and pressed, "Deactivate all."

Watto says, "all right, I have it.There is a certain slave I once had named Anakin Skywalker.If you can find him, and bring him to me…I'll give you the rest of the slaves." 

Anakin laughed, then says, "Too late!!!" 

Then he grabs a thermal detonator out form under his Jedi outfit, not a very powerful one, and throws it at the slave device machine, which blows it up so that it is now beyond repair.Now there can be no more slaves on Tatooine until they can get another machine.(By the way, once someone is deactivated, they can never be activated again!)Watto stares angrily at Anakin.

Anakin says, "Now, everyone, RUN!!!"

On his way out, Anakin says, "Oh, and if you want Anakin, he's right here.Bye, Watto."

The slaves all returned home…and news of this reached the rest of the galaxy…including the Senate, which made it particularly dangerous for Anakin.But that's the next episode.After the others left, Anakin, Shmi, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were now alone.

Shmi says, "Anakin, I can't believe I'm free!" 

Anakin smiles, very proud of what he has just done.

Shmi says, "Now I can tell you about the rest of your family…" 

"The rest of the family?" 

"Yes…your brothers and your father."

Anakin replies, "I always thought I had a father…why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because of what he did…Anakin, he sold me, his wife, to the Hutts when I was pregnant with you…and I was only like a month away from having you when he did…" 

Anakin starts to get really mad and yells, "He sold us.How could he do that?I'm going go march right up to him and make him pay!" 

You see they were on their way to see his family.

Up to this point Obi-Wan had been silent, but he suddenly says, "ANAKIN SKYWALKER, shut-up!" 

Obi-Wan had never seen this side of Ani…it was quite evident that Anakin had deep hate for this father of his.And that wasn't good…

Obi-Wan continues calmly this time, "Ani, I'm sorry, but take deep breaths and calm down.You can't hope to do well when you try to face the trials if you let your anger get out of hand.I know what your father did was wrong, and you have every right to be mad at him, but you've got to control your anger… "Anger, fear, aggression, and hate all lead to the dark side.Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."That is a famous quote of Yoda's.Just try to control it.Usually, you have it well under control…but you've go to be careful.They'll give you tough situations like that at the trials.I never faced them myself, but I know a lot of people who have, and they're tough.Now, when you meet your family, I want you to remain as calm as possible.Violence gains nothing."

Anakin says, after being calmed down, "I'm sorry, master."(But deep down inside, he was thinking, "My father will pay someday…").

They continue onto the Skywalker homestead.Now, ever since the Maurders took control of the planet, the homestead fell steadily in value.The demand and prices lowered in the Skywalker's business, and things had been tough.They had lost Anchorhead and had had to re-locate to a location nearby.Lowdun and Mary had left by now.They had basically raised Summoner's children, since he wasn't around very often.Lowdun often had told Owen and Rhun stories of the past, including the story of Lowdun's parents and their death by Poopsie Kritch.Owen never forgot that story.Anyway, by now both Owen and Rhun had married.Owen married a lady named Beru and had had 3 children, and Beru was pregnant with the 4th.The previous 3 had mysteriously disappeared.(More on that later) and Rhun now had a one-year old daughter.

They continue onto the Skywalker homestead.Just before they get there, Beru leaves to go "on a trip".(She is really visiting her adopted family; she just doesn't want anyone to know).Thus, she doesn't meet Anakin when he comes.Lowdun also isn't there, as I said.Lowdun and Mary had left 2 years ago, when Owen was 20.Anyway, Anakin lets his mother lead the way.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm right behind you.If dad tries anything, I'm here." 

She is grateful to Anakin for this.

"Thank you, Ani."

Obi-Wan decides to wait at the edge of the homestead with the two droids.Anakin puts his hand on his lightsaber handle.Not that he would actually use it on anyone.It was just nice to know it was there.There were voices coming form outside.Meanwhile, Owen and Rhun were talking when Summoner joined them.

"Did you get the vaporator working?" 

Owen says, "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with it…"

There was a knock on the door.

Rhun says, "I wonder who that is…" 

"Probably someone having trouble with something on his or her farm.Just tell them to go away.We're busy." 

"Yes, father." 

Rhun opens the door to see his mother and some guy he doesn't recognize.

"What the…Dad!Mom's here…I thought you told us she died."

Owen and Summoner rush over.Summoner reaches for her, but Anakin grabs a hold of Summoner's hand.

"No you won't."

Summoner hadn't even noticed him.

Who are you?" 

"Anakin Skywalker, your son." 

Summoner also knows that Anakin's a Jedi from what he's wearing, and he knows he can't handle him.

"Fine…" 

he lets go of Shmi after Anakin lets go of him.

"I freed her, and another Jedi freed me when I was little."

Owen and Rhun stare at their brother.Then Summoner admits the story of how he sold Shmi. 

After that, Anakin says, "I'd like to get to know you a little, live here awhile…" 

"This house is crowded already, boy." 

Shmi says, "Please, he's your son.You put him into slavery.He's gone through a lot."

Summoner sighs, "Fine, but I'm not going to like this." 

"Thank you," says Anakin. 

News of the slave raid on Tatooine spread quickly to the rest of the galaxy, including the Senate, which made it particularly dangerous for Anakin.The Trade Federation had mysteriously disappeared within the past 9 years, and again Darth Sidious is meeting with Arawn.

As Arawn entered, Sidious says, "I must congratulate you, Arawn on the destruction of the Trade Federation.But there is as more pressing matter.I take it that you have heard of the slave raid on Tatooine?" 

"Who hasn't?"

"Then you know that the person that led it was not a full Jedi, only a mere Padawan."

Sidious paused to see Arawn's reaction.

"A very powerful one then…"

"Yes," says Sidious."My reason for this little engagement concerns that boy.His name is Anakin Skywalker.I'd forgotten about him, almost." 

Arawn says, "What makes him different from any other Jedi Apprentice?" 

"I'm not sure, exactly.I know that Qui-Gon Jinn was very interested in the boy.Obi-Wan took him on as an apprentice right after the Battle of Naboo.It is evident that the boy is strong in the force; I'm not sure how strong.He is a potential threat to me, if he has a strong force, he could be very dangerous for us."

"What do you purpose to do about it now?"

"Nothing…except that I want you to watch the boy closely, keep tabs on him for me." 

"You don't want me to kill him?"

"Leave the killing of Jedi to me.Don't worry; we'll deal with Anakin soon.For now, just do as I asked." 

Arawn smiled, "Yes, of course." 

"Oh, and before you go, how is the Princess Samantha thing working out?" 

"Not too well…I keep trying to get her attention, but every time I try, I fail."

"Keep trying, Arawn.You are dismissed."

Arawn bows, then leaves.Sidious is left alone in his office.

****Now for a flashback:Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gets ready for yet another Senate meeting.Although Tatooine is no longer in the Republic, there was much talk about the Slave raids.Palpatine had not heard of this event, he had his mind wrapped up in other thoughts.

"Everyone please…" he attempted to get attention, but it took 10 minutes for everyone to quiet down.

The Jedi were again represented at this meeting.Palpatine wished they weren't present.It made Palpatine sweat every time he saw a Jedi…especially ever since he was elected Supreme Chancellor…he was always afraid they'd see something, but they never did.

Mace Windu stepped forward, "We have still not discovered this other Sith, and we know he still lives there is an unbalance in the Force.Although he has not shown himself, we still feel threatened boy this."

Palpatine knew he couldn't let the subject slip this time, there was far too much at stake…he was so much closer now to the goal.

"Fine," Palpatine says."I'll set aside a time to meet with you about the matter.I'm not going to waste precious time talking about it in one of our Senate sessions, though."

Mace Windu accepted this."All right," he said.

Then someone said, "He was only a Jedi-in-Training." 

This got Palpatine's attention.

"What are you babbling about?"

Even though this was no Senate matter, no one objected to it, including the Supreme Chancellor himself.

"Anakin Skywalker freed all the slaves on Tatooine." 

Palpatine sat back.

"Anakin Skywalker?" 

The last time the Chancellor had seen Anakin was 9 years ago after Obi-Wan had just taken him on as an apprentice.Little by little different people told the story.One thing Palpatine was certain of was that this boy had the potential to become a very powerful Jedi.

Palpatine said to himself, "I'm definitely going to have to look into this…" 

Then they moved onto other issues, but Palpatine's mind remained on Anakin.The rest of the episode is devoted to Arawn.Sidious had given him the task of hunting down and killing the Trade Federation.This was not beyond Arawn's skills.Since this is not a major event in Blue Waters, I will not go into much detail, but his event is necessary. The Trade Federation had fallen apart after what had happened on Naboo.Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself forbade them to have it anymore.But Arawn had known what Darth Sidious meant when he had told him to get rid of the Trade Federation:he had meant the people who had actually been involved in The Deal:Nute Gunray and Rune Haako.Arawn had heard of them making comments about the Sith. 

"Well, Sidious will no longer have to worry about them." 

So, Arawn went ahead, after locating the two, and killed them.No one missed them, since there was no Trade Federation any longer, and they were prisoners anyway, serving time on that planet.Palpatine had sent them away to a prison camp, but he wasn't sure where.It hadn't taken Arawn that long to compile a list of possible places, provided by Darth Sidious, and to find out which ones.And now to Arawn's other mission:Princess Samantha.Samantha had adjusted well to living on Coruscant with her Royal family after being queen of Naboo.Samantha was now 23 years old, and she had grown to be among the prettiest females in the galaxy.But because she was in the Royal Jedi family, many guys came to her in hopes for money and because she was a beautiful princess.She didn't go for any of them.Tim and Sally Jedi were kind of nervous about this, because they wanted her to carry on the family line.Samantha's parents wouldn't let her marry just anyone…it needed to be someone rich…this is because they cared about their family image in front of the public.She wouldn't have to marry a prince or king, just someone rich.And Arawn fell into that category; he knew…Darth Sidious paid him extremely well.The only problem is that Samantha did not share this view.She only wanted love.Often times these types of people her parents wanted her to marry lacked love, consideration, compassion, and everything she wanted in a guy, which Arawn is just about to find out.

Until next time!

Please review if you have read this!Thanks!J


	3. The Trials and the Start of the Clone Wa...

Blue Waters 3

Blue Waters 3

Samantha did not share this view.She only wanted love.Often times these types of people her parents wanted her to marry lacked love, consideration, compassion, and everything she wanted in a guy, which Arawn is just about to find out.The young princess was glad she didn't have to war formal make-up, like on Naboo.She looked like she did when she had been acting as Padmé for her own protection.Of course she was a little older now, but it didn't changer her much.She was 9 years older.Anyway, she was sitting in the palace's family garden.She loved nature…she was sitting on a bench next to a pond when she heard someone approaching. The Jedi family made it known that this garden was open to anyone, so the fact that there was someone else there didn't surprise her.When she turned, she saw a man.She knew right away from his appearance that he was one of the rich types.He bowed to her.

"Hello," he said."My name is Arawn Corta."

"Oh great, another rich guy after me, just what I need," she was thinking sarcastically. 

"I assume you know who I am?" 

Arawn nodded.

"I would like to get to know you better," he said. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was just getting ready to go inside.If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." 

But they were not alone there.Samantha's mother, Queen Sally was hiding behind a bush.After Samantha made her exit, Sally came out. 

"I must apologize for my daughter's behavior," she sighed."You are interested in her, I can tell.I'll help you…" 

Arawn smiled."Thank you. It would mean a lot to me."

Sally says, "Well, I'll have to arrange something."

After a few minutes of thought, she said, "I know.I'll have her go to Naboo and visit the planet she grew up there, you know.I think she'd like to get away for a while.I'll make sure you're on the ship's crew.That would be a position she could not get out of." 

"Okay, just let me know when, and I'll be ready!"

As that was going on, the Maurders are having another meeting.(This is going to be kind of hard to write because I haven't even done the Maurder's thing in Anuvuin yet, which will be the next episode, but anyway, here goes nothing:) Mr. Orange Idiot stands up. 

"My friends, we are finally ready to take down this galaxy.I have exciting new for you all!Flabby, will you do the honors?"

"Of course." Flabby says, "The Cloning Committee finally has something to report.(He signals to a group of people standing outside of the doorway).""The Device" is finally completed.It took us 9 years to put together, but there it is:The Cloning Machine!" 

Applause followed his statement.The machine is brought in during the applauding.

Mr. Orange Idiot asks, "Have you tested it yet?"

"No sir." 

They reasoned.

"We wanted you to have that pleasure." 

Mr. Orange Idiot smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you.How does it work?"

"Just step inside, and we'll push a button."

Mr. Orange Idiot steps inside.Flabby the Hutt punches a button, and there is a loud noise.Suddenly 5 Mr. Orange Idiot clones pop out of the machine.The longer a person stayed in the machine, the more clones could be made.

"You can come out now, Mr. Orange Idiot." 

And so he did.Mr. Orange Idiot laughed. 

"Now we can take over the galaxy."

Soon, every Maurder had stepped in and made several clones of themselves.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Now how is the weapons, armor, and ship production coming along?"

A Maurder that had specialized in each area reported that things had gone well.For the first time in history, the Maurders had something that could have a great effect on the entire galaxy.They would not know all that would result, they could not.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Prepare everything, we will start within the hour.Remember: we also must get back the lost sword." 

This begins the biggest event in the galactic history...not only from it itself, but from everything that results from it…

(Again, I have to do something before I start this thing…I just reread a Death Star episode that involves what must happen before I start this event.)Now I told you that both Brax Skywalker and Lowdun had left their planet for elsewhere.I don't believe I told you where, but let me check…) Okay, Brax and Lowdun moved to a planet called Dantooine.

Just as the Maurder were meeting, Lowdun said, "Brax we're running low on supplies.Would you like to come to Coruscant with me?"

Before Brax could answer, Mary spoke up."I'd like to go…I could use some new supplies, also."

"All right," says Lowdun. "Come with me."

So they get in their ship and travel to Coruscant.John, Catherine, and Locon were arguing about something.

Locon says, "I really think that's what's wrong with the ship."

John shakes his head.

"I have to disagree with you on that one." 

Even though Lowdun hadn't heard their voices in a long time, he recognized the retired king and queen's voices right away.Lowdun had landed his ship almost next to the arguers.Lowdun was just about to pass them when John looked up.

"You know anything about damaged hyperdrives?" 

"That is not what it is," argued Locon.

Lowdun smiled.

"I know a little."

John recognized Lowdun in that instant.

"Lowdun!It's been almost 20 years!" 

"I know," he replied."I'll help as best as I can.I suppose the only way to find out what's really wrong with this ship is to take her up."

Locon says, "That's what I told you to do all along, John." 

John says, "Yeah, I guess you did."

They all climb in, except for Mary who insists being on boning on the ground and waiting for their return.So the 5 of them go in a medium-sized ship.Once they're up, John turns to Catherine.

"Where should I set the course for, dear?"

"How about something short.Try 5 planets awayfrom her in any direction."

"Yes dear." 

So John hits the hyperspace controls.

About an half hour into the flight, Lowdun says, "Something's wrong her.We should have come out of hyperspace by now!

He checked the coordinates in the navicomputer.

"Yep, they're set right…"

then he checked their current position…they were in the Maurder sector!

Lowdun says, " I know what's wrong!Its' the navicomputer.It's set right, but some wiring in there must be fried.You'll never know where you're going…" he stopped.

There looked to be hundreds of WARSHIPS taking off of Anuvuin. They were orange, too.

"Um, we've got a problem…."

Both John and Locon looked up and saw what Lowdun saw.

Catherine says, "That's a bit of an understatement." 

She turns to her husband.

He says, "Yeah, the shields are out on this ship and we don't have any ammunition.This ship wasn't meant for battles.There is hardly a use for weapons on ships…we keep them empty unless we know we're heading into some kind of trouble."

"We are in BIG trouble then," says Lowdun."I think we'd better warn someone about this…." 

But as Locon reached for the comlink on the ship, a blast from one of the nearing ships caught them. All the power went immediately off and the ship started to spin out of control. The Maurders thought they had killed them; they were too stupid to look for the ship.They hadn't seen the explosion, but the ship wasn't where it had been before.But Mr. Orange Idiot saw it. 

"Get your tractor beam on that ship.It'll be our first prisoners of war."

So, that's what the people on Mr. Orange Idiot's ship did.They pulled in the ship, and took the people inside as prisoners.They then took them off to some planet they hadn't explored but was still in their system and dropped the 5 of them off on this tiny planet. They did this as soon as they found 3 60 year olds…and a 40 year old…they considered them of little value when they had dropped them off.

Mr. Orange Idiot yelled, "You won't last a week here.Bye bye."

And the Maurders forgot about them and that tiny planet.

Lowdun says, "We've go to contact the Senate now."

"How?We have no way of communicating with anyone," says John.

Lowdun's worried about Mary. 

"How's my wife going to find out about us?She's waiting…"

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while until someone finds us.I'm sure someone will see the Maurders," says Catherine.

"Yeah, and figure out, hmmm…maybe Lowdun, John, Catherine, and Brax got captured and are on some planet in the Maurder sector.I doubt it," Lowdun says.

Then he thinks for a moment. 

"I have some things in my utility belt…not major survival things, but I do have my lightsaber and a blaster." 

Even after Lowdun had given up being a Jedi, he had kept his lightsaber…it could come in handy sometimes, he knew.They all turn out their pockets to see what kind of goodies they had.

"Well, if there's any kind of animal or editable plant around here we won't do too badly.We have enough weapons for everyone to have their own," Lowdun comments.

Brax adds, "and your lightsaber can cut through anything, including trees, dad.We could build ourselves some sort of shelter."

Lowdun knows.And that is how they lived for years.Now onto the Senate.Arawn is just getting back from his little thing on Naboo when he sees a bunch of orange ships heading his way. 

"Warships!And they're Maurders.They have go to have something really big if they try to attack THE REPUBLIC, which is evidently what they're trying to do. Better not try Sidious…better to warn the Republic directly. 

Meanwhile, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is in the middle of another Republic meeting, when the emergency message light flashes.It's a button located in the Senate room, off of the Supreme Chancellor's seat. The button's barely ever been pushed before…the message will broadcast to everyone in the room, not just to the Supreme Chancellor.Palpatine pushed it…there are no codes for the emergency calls.Arawn's voice comes on.

"Big warships…Maurders headed this way…be prepared.I can't sty here any longer."

The connection broke.

Palpatine says, "I knew there was something going on there…Senators, contact your planets immediately and send all pilots here.We can't really attack them until we find out what's going on.Hurry up now…" 

With that, Palpatine dismissed the meeting. Then, Palpatine contacted the Jedi.

"There's some kind of Maurder thing going on…warships of some kind.Send someone out to look …and have that person report to me."

Yoda relayed the information.Obi-Wan Kenobi had since come back from Tatooine, saying that Anakin needed time to get to know his family. For this reason, Obi-Wan was there.

Obi-Wan says, "Ill take the job." 

Mace Windu says, "All right, but be careful. We don't know what's involved here.If distraction is placed on whatever this Maurder thing is, the Sith could again reveal itself."

Obi-Wan bows.

"I'll be careful."

And off Obi-Wan goes.Obi-Wan is alone in his hip when he hears a voice. 

"Obi-Wan."

"That sounds like Qui-Gon," he thinks.

"Obi-Wan," it repeats. 

"What is it, Qui-Gon?" 

"This is a dangerous time.Make sure the boy finishes his training as soon as you get back."

"Why?"

"Because this is as dangerous time for him." 

Obi-Wan says, "all right."

And just ahead of him is a battle ship.

"If I could maybe sneak on somehow…. I could learn something."

The ship doesn't seem to be doing too much…and there are no others around, so Obi-Wan decides to approach it form the back and somehow land his ship on the huge battleship, so that's what he does.He sues his lightsaber to open the hatch.He drops down and finds himself fact to face with a Maurder…holding a delay weapon.At a second glance, Obi-0Wan notices there's something strange about him…he's not exactly sure what, but no time to think.He quickly takes his lightsaber out and ignites it in seconds.The Maurder (it doesn't talk) gets it's weapon out and prepares to shoot.As it does, Obi-Wan's lightsaber comes up and deflects the shot back into the Maurder. And this kills him.

"What the…" 

Obi-Wan goes up to hit.There's something definitely weird about his guy. This first one wasn't wearing any armor.A second one is attracted by the noise…and gets ready to fire at Obi-Wan.He decides to try something else.He uses mind control.

"Put down your weapon."

It instantly obeys.

"Hey, mind-control shouldn't have been that easy…. yeah, Maurders have weak minds, but there's something not right there."

"Take off your helmet…"

Obi-Wan wants to see what this Maurder looks like.It does.(Everything Obi-Wan says to this maurder is using mind control).Obi-Wan is shocked to see a man standing there that looks exactly like the first.Twins?Obi-Wan didn't think so for some reason. 

"Tell me who you are."

"I am a Clone of (he gives the name), the Original."

Clones? 

"Tell me what's going on here." 

"The Maurders are making a Clone Army.We are going to attack the Republic and take it over.We have battle ships."

"How many ships, and what kinds of weapons?" 

"500 warships, 1 Cloning Machine, and (he named how powerful the weapons on both the ships and in hand were.) 

"Yikes!" thought Obi-Wan.

"Very powerful.Thank you.Are there any, what did you call them, Originals on board?"

"No," says the clone. 

Obi-Wan takes a moment to look around the ship, then leaves.

"Not wise to attack this ship," thinks Obi-Wan. "There's no one around here.

He goes back to hyperspace.He then reports back to the Jedi on Coruscant.

"The clones are obviously less than intelligent…mind-control worked well but they're bad…evil…they'll kill anything. We must stop them before something happens…. there are 500 warships.The clone I spoke to made some comment abut a cloning machine.Maybe if we found it and destroyed it…at least they couldn't make more." 

Yoda nodded.

"This means an advancement in training for the Padawans near trials.We need as many Jedi as possible.Dangerous this is, so allow only full Jedi on this mission we will.All Padawans will face the trials tomorrow.If they do not pass, remain here they will.Report this to Palpatine, you must."

Obi-Wan approaches Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. 

Palpatine says, "Come in." 

Obi-Wan reported everything to Palpatine.Palpatine looks thoughtfully at Obi-Wan, then remembers something.

"You're Anakin Skywalker's Jedi, aren't you?"

"Yes, he is my Padawan."

"I heard about what he did on Tatooine. Too bad he won't be fighting this thing."

"He might be.He'll face the trials tomorrow." 

Palpatine gave him a funny look, and then says, "He's very impressive." 

"Yes," says Obi-Wan."Qui-Gon believed in him…and he does have an extremely strong force."

Palpatine nodded and asked, "Just how strong is it?"

"He has a Force level of –14."

Palpatine says, "I see. Well thanks for the information.I'll be declaring war on the Maurders…and I have important things to do…so if you'll excuse me." 

Obi-Wan nods, then leaves.Not until the door shuts behind him does Obi-Wan realize something. 

"Why would Palpatine be interested in people's force levels…he's n o Jedi…it shouldn't mean anything to him…unless…but that's sill," Obi-Wan thought."But it's a possibility."

The idea was just too far out there to take seriously.Obi-Wan dropped the thought.

"I'd better go get Anakin and inform him about this whole mess."  
  


At the same time, Anakin was living at the Skywalker homestead.Even though he had only lived there a very short time, a couple of days, it was very clear to Anakin that Summoner resented him.Their personalities really clashed.Rhun didn't get along with Anakin either.Obi-Wan had left Anakin there because Anakin had told him it would be all right.Rhun was setting up some equipment…Anakin came over to help.

"You're doing that wrong," says Anakin. 

"How would you know?I don't appreciate you telling me that I'm doing something wrong when I'm older than you, and I know more.I'm smarter than you, Anakin, so get lost."

"You are not." 

"Shut-up." 

"Make me." 

Rhun came after Anakin and tried to kick him, but Anakin reacted faster and grabbed the leg and pushed Rhun over. Rhun was bulging with muscles, and Anakin was little…but he was strong.Owen had a small clash with Anakin…but tit wasn't bad.Summoner basically could not stand Anakin.Anakin was nothing like him.Summoner was a Maurder…and Anakin was a Jedi-well almost one. Summoner could have become a Jedi himself, if he had had the interest.Owen was focused on farming…getting the most out of what he could of the farm.Summoner didn't really care about the farm, but he did the work.Rhun also did work, but just enough to get by. Anakin's work was very thorough, although it was obvious that he didn't like farming.He was a Jedi-in-training.Owen was hoping that Anakin would stay there instead of go back, although he doubted it. Anakin's work was very good…a huge help to the farm.Anakin helped out as much as he could under these couple of days.But now matter what he did, he'd end up getting under Rhun and Summoner's skin.Owen really trusted Anakin, even though they had just met.Suddenly, Owen got a call form his wife.

"Owen, my dear.I had the baby.It's a boy." 

"What should we name it?"

"How about Gryvonbarf?" 

"Good idea." 

Just after they had finished up, Summoner got a notice to report to Anuvuin immediately for "The Plan".So he said good-bye to his 3 children, leaving Tatooine for good for the purpose of living there.The property was then entrusted to Owen, since he knew more about it.Rhun got mad…he wanted his own farm, so he moved to Dantooine.Then Obi-Wan came with a draft for both Anakin and Owen.Back to Palpatine.After Obi-Wan had left him alone, Palpatine looks at the shut door that Obi-Wan had just left through. 

"Well, this stinks.Now there's something else in the way, why couldn't the stupid Maurders just…wait a minute…this may be just what I need.With the Jedi's focus on this, I can rapidly advance with my plans.(He nods) yes, this will just have to do…"

(And Palpatine forms a plan.)…Then calls a special Senate meeting. 

"As you all know, there are Maurder battleships roaming the galaxy.I have just heard additional information. The Maurder's ships have extremely powerful weapons and they have excellent armor.They have an army made up of clones.For this reason, I'm declaring war on the Maurders…The Clone Wars.Because of our situation, I feel that it is necessary for new people in the high office positions.I am appointing Tarkin, (and he lists other future Imperial officers).Thank you.There is one other point I would like to make.They have a huge army…we're going to need a lot of people.I'm going to have to start a draft, especially on force-sensitive people.The Maurders have weak minds, and I've been informed that mind control works well on them.One more thing, I am appointing Obi-Wan Kenobi as general, since he is the one that learned most of the information.Any objections to this?"

No one felt they could object, so Palpatine closed the meeting, and the Clone Wars had officially started.

No one felt they could object, so, Palpatine closed the meeting, and the Clone Wars had officially started.(Actually, not back to Anakin yet).After the close of the meeting, Palpatine went directly to his office.He had informed each of the people that he had appointed to office that he was planning on having a short but important meeting in his office.All of them came. 

"Ah, good.Thank you all for coming.I wish to share with you my plans for the galaxy." 

They all look at him questionly. 

"I plan to initiate a new kind of government…one holding all the planets in the system in fear…we will have a great military, and stormtroopers…year…that all make up this great Empire.This will be something no one could oppose form outside."

"And how do you purpose to do this with the Jedi Knights…they are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.Surely they would…"

Palpatine interrupts them.

"Don't worry, the Jedi will be dealt with…I have selected each one of you because I thought you would all help me make this whole thing possible.And when I do, I will call myself Emperor Palpatine.There will be no more Republic…it will be the Empire.And should any of you try to turn me in…you will find yourself very dead, I am afraid.Your fate will be the same as the Jedi.Do I make myself clear?" 

They all nodded.

"Good, good.Leave me.I have much work to do."

They left the future Emperor.Now too, the Clone Wars also affected Princess Samantha.As soon as news of the Battleships reached Tim Jedi, he made a decision and called in his daughter.

"Samantha, I am getting older…and I think you are ready.I would like to make you Queen of the Republic now.Do you accept this?"

Since Samantha had been Queen of Naboo, being Queen of Coruscant wasn't going to be too much for her.You see, even though the Jedi family had given away the job of ruling the entire galaxy to the Senate, they still ruled the planet Coruscant.

So, Samantha says, "Yes, I accept this challenge." 

"Good," says Tim. 

Then they make the announcement to everyone on Coruscant. Now, back to an event that I had told you about earlier.

Then Samantha says, "Mother wanted me to go to Naboo…that was before all this crap with the Maurders started…but I would still like to go…It'll give me a chance to get away from here until this calms down some…with the Supreme Chancellor making all these changes in the high offices…there's been a lot going on. And now I'm Queen of Coruscant.I need some time alone for a day or so." 

Time nodded, "I'll tell your mother."

When Tim told his wife about the trip to Naboo still being on, she immediately contacted Arawn.

"Of course I still want to go. Thank you very much!"

Arawn reported there immediately.Soon they were all up in space.Arawn wanted to approach the new Queen now, it as good a time as any.

"Hello again, you may not remember me, but I am Arawn Corta…we met in the garden…" 

She glanced up at him. 

"Yes, I remember, and I'm still not interested in you…please just leave me alone."

"Sure, but would you want something to drink…or are you cold…too warm?"

"I'm fine, thanks and I'm at the perfect temperature."

"You must be lonely."

He starts to put his arm around her.She tries scooting away.

"Sir, please…."

She moves to another part of the ship.Arawn follows.When she notices, she quickly changed direction.Samantha tries hiding form him, but he somehow keeps ending up wherever she is.

"Would that creep just leave me alone?" she thinks to herself.

One time he is actually waiting for her.

Arawn grabs her and says, "Will you please marry me?I'm rich…I have millions of credits in my account…" 

"Now, I'm sorry I'm just not interested in you.How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets through your head?And I'm not interested in money…yours or anyone else's." 

Arawn, knowing that she'll never be interested in him on this trip lets her go and sits down…mad.He looks at her a couple of time during the trip. 

She says, "Thank you, sir." 

Arawn would still watch her…he still loved her.She has a small visit with Dalben before she heads back to Coruscant.Both things are uneventful.

When she gets home, she goes straight to her mother and says in an angry way, "You set me up, didn't you? That man purposed to me!" 

Sally smiles.

"Yes I did.And did you accept?" 

"No, why should I?" 

"Because he's perfect for you, Samantha, you should marry him." 

"But I don't love him!" she says angrily.

She turns and storms out of the room, goes into her and cries.She sees a little ivory thing on the shelves.She reaches for it.A little boy had given it to her during the Trade Federation invasion on Naboo 9 years ago.Many children admired her and made things for her…and she had kept everything.But this particular object comforted her at times like this.

"It will bring you good fortune," the boy had told her.

She smiled at the remembrance.That boy had also saved the lives of the Gungans…and maybe even the Naboo planet itself.She couldn't remember his name off hand, but knew she would if she heard it.He had been a smart little boy.He then had gone off as a Jedi apprentice and hadn't seen him again.There was a story to go along with every object in her room.Samantha just held the object and she cried.She did not want to marry Arawn, and she was afraid her parents would make her.Back to Anakin.Then Obi-Wan came with a draft for both Anakin and Owen.

Obi-Wan says, "I assume you've both heard of the Clone Wars by now?"

Anakin says, "Yes, we're on a Maurder world." 

Obi-Wan nodded and says, "Well it looks like you've both been drafted into the Republic navy…but Anakin, you won't have to go if you can pass the trials.You'd then have to go with the Jedi in their part."

"Either way, it looks like I'll have to go."

Owen says, "I'm afraid what this is going to do to the price of my crops."Owen turns to Anakin."I need you to do a favor for me…my wife just had a baby, and she told me she was on Coruscant, and I need you to get the baby to safety…that protective thing Palpatine imposed for small children.His name's Gryvonbarf.Can you do that for me, Ani?" 

"Yes, I can do that."

So Obi-Wan leaves with Anakin as Owen reports to the local group gathering on Tatooine to begin navy duties.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan are off on their way, Anakin turns to his master and says, "I think I should find Owen's son first, since he's counting on me." 

"All right, they're holding the trials all day.I'll be waiting for you in the Jedi Temple."

"Okay."

Anakin then leaves to go find Gryvonbarf.HE goes directly to the med center.HE then looked for Beru.Beru was in a bed holding her new son. She barely paid attention to Anakin as he approached.She knew he was there, though.

She says, "I was informed that Owen arranged someone to take care of our son until this situation with the Maurders is over.They also told me it would be one of Owen's brothers."Anakin nodded.

"That's true.I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I can't.I have an appointment, but your son will be safe with me."

"All right, here's Gryvonbarf." 

She hands Anakin Baby Gryvonbarf, and Anakin takes him and runs to the Republic Center of Security, which is in charge of protecting whoever feels it's necessary to have their children protected or for people who can't afford care for their children (food and clothing and things).This was part of Palpatine's plan.Anyway, that's where Anakin took Gryvonbarf.Beru still did not know Anakin's name.After this was accomplished, he headed on over to the Jedi Temple.Just when he got outside, he paused to look at someone across the street. She was a beautiful human female.She saw him at the same moment and they kind of looked at each other…okay it was really a stare for a couple minutes, but Anakin soon broke it as he tried forcing himself to concentrate on the task ahead:passing the trials.Obi-wan had warned him about the trials…that they were tough.He just couldn't fail r he knew they'd never let him be a Jedi.It had been hard enough to convince the Council to let him be trained in the first place…because his Force level was so high.Obi-Wan hadn't told him it had been hard, but he could sense it…he knew they hadn't loved the idea of him bringing trained when Qui-Gon Jinn brought it to their attention.He doubted that the Council agreed to it right after the Naboo Battle, but Obi-Wan had eventually gotten them to agree.How much convincing/arguing it had taken, Anakin had no idea.Queen Samantha turned away as Anakin lost himself in the crowd.But what Anakin didn't know was that someone was following him….

Samantha had decided to take a walk after calming down.She'd definitely have to figure out a way to avoid that Arawn guy, she knew.But what neither Anakin nor Samantha realized was that someone had followed Anakin from the moment he got off the ship…and saw this little incident.Arawn was standing back in the shadows.He had heard that Anakin was coming to the capital city and was waiting to report him so that he could do his little spy work.Arawn had seen the transaction between Anakin and Samantha, and after a safe amount of time had passed, headed over to a certain office that he has often visited.

Arawn says after entering Sidious' office."I'm back and I have something to report." 

Darth Sidious was not facing him when Arawn entered, but now slowly spun around in his chair.

"What is it?I'm busy…"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Sidious, but I just wanted to report that Anakin Skywalker is here on Coruscant." 

Darth Sidious nods."Yes, I know.Thank you for the information anyway." 

"There's more…I'm afraid Anakin has seen Samantha and they might start to like each other or something." 

"Are you sure that your thoughts on the matter are clear, Arawn?Or are you just afraid that she might just like any guy except you.You were looking for Anakin, so maybe you just thought you saw them eying each other."

Sidious says this with little expression.

"Well…no…I could be wrong.I just don't want someone else to take my girl away."

Darth Sidious looks thoughtful as he says, "No, Arawn, it would mean more than just your loss if they fell in love…I do hope you are wrong, Arawn." 

Sidious laughs. 

"Anyway, it's ridiculous I don't think she'd fall in love with a commoner…I mean she is the queen of Coruscant.But just to be on the safe side, make sure they stay awayfrom each other."

"Yes master.I'm grateful to you for doing this for me."

"Arawn, t his is not for you.You are not the issue.Anakin has an extremely high level of force…he has a level of –14.That is the highest.Samantha is part of the royal family, which gives her a royal force.But she is the Queen, which givers her –15 Royal force.That is the highest Royal Force level."

Sidious looks to Arawn for a reaction.

Arawn gives none, so Sidious continues, "If they were to get married, any children that they had would have the possibility of having a –16 of both forces.Of course that's a long shot, but the possibility still exists.Any person with a –16 would be able to use either force and would be a huge threat to me.That is why I want you to make sure they stay away from each other.As long as those are just your suspicions and they don't meet again, they'll be no chances of there being a problem, will there."

If Sidious were not so good at hiding his feelings, a person might be able to detect fear as the conversation took place.

"No sir." 

"Good…I need to get back to my work on my list here." 

With that, the scene shifts to the Jedi Temple with the anxious Padawasns ready to face the trials.Anakin Skywalker meets up with Obi-Wan, who had been waiting for Anakin.

"Hello, Ani.Do you think you're up to this…you seem…" 

Anakin stopped him, "I'm fine, master.I just got a little distracted on the way."

At that moment Mace Windu steps forward, "Anakin Skywalker…you are about to face the trials.Now this will make you a full Jedi if you should pass, but you still must complete your training.You'll have a full Jedi title, but your training is not done as of yet.You understand…I had to say that twice to stress the conditions by which you are under." 

Anakin nods.

"I'm ready." 

Yoda is also present.He nods as he studies Anakin. The boy had obviously grown strong and showed promise in becoming a full Jedi Knight, but his training was not yet over, Yoda reminded himself.

"Yes, the boy would probably pass," concluded Yoda as he began to lead Anakin into the testing center of the Jedi structure.


End file.
